1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing waved noodles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing method of a process flow shown in FIG. 3 is known as manufacturing instant noodles with wave (crimped).
In the manufacturing method in FIG. 3, first, raw materials such as flour, buckwheat flour and starch are fed in a kneading machine such as a mixer, and prepared water for kneading is added. After kneading for predetermined time, dough is taken out of the kneading machine and passed through a noodle machine 2 to be formed into a continuous noodle strip with predetermined thickness. The noodle strip is passed through a slitter 4 to be slit into numbers of long noodle lines. The noodle lines are then passed through a waving box 6 to be waved. The waved noodle lines are fed to a starching machine 8 and subjected to a steaming step so that the starch turns to a-starch (steaming step). After the steaming treatment is finished, the noodle lines are passed through a loosening machine 10 where liquid is sprayed on the noodle lines to loosen their sticking parts. Then, the long noodle lines as conveyed are cut into a length for one meal by a cutter 12. The noodle lines for one meal are passed through a drier 14 to fix the a-starch condition.
In the above described method of manufacturing instant noodles, waved noodle lines are cut into a length for one meal by a cutter 12, so that weight of the noodle lines for one meal is liable to variation, which results in requiring many workers for controlling the weight of the cut noodle lines. In this way, the above described method has problems in saving labor since it comprises a step of cutting the waved noodle lines.
Further, the above described method also has a problem in apparatus cost since it requires numbers of machines so that a manufacturing line comes to be enlarged.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above described conventional problems and has its object to provide a method and a device for manufacturing waved noodles which can save labor such as controlling weight at the time of cutting the noodle lines as well as restrain the apparatus cost.